Wicked Girl
by musicgal3
Summary: Elphaba gets a little carried away with a new spell under mounting peer pressure. ONE-SHOT. Shiz-era, AU, Fiyeraba.


**Wicked Girl  
**

Elphaba nervously knocked on Fiyero's door, wondering what his reaction to her new appearance would be. Well, she would find out in a moment.

The door opened to reveal a guy.

Elphaba did a double take and blinked. This wasn't Fiyero. Managing somehow to suppress a scowl at her arch-enemy, she asked in a neutral tone, "Is Fiyero in?"

Avaric turned around and grinned at his friend. "Hey, Yero, there's some hot chick asking for you."

Elphaba fought a blush. Avaric usually called her ugly and some kind of vegetable. Now here he was, calling her hot. It was hard not to blush at a compliment from Avaric, no matter how despicable he truly was.

"Oh?" The door opened further to reveal Fiyero towelling dry his damp hair, having evidently taken a shower recently. He was wearing a short-sleeved, blue, cotton shirt that really brought out his eyes, making him seem even more handsome than ever before. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

Avaric, by now, had retreated inside, so Elphaba took a chance. "Don't you recognize me?"

Fiyero began to shake his head, but stopped himself. "Well, your eyes seem a bit familiar…" He frowned. "Are you…no, that can't be right. Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

The girl smiled slightly. "It's me. Elphaba."

In a matter of seconds, Fiyero's face went from showing confusion to registering shock, and back to confusion. "What?" he asked dumbly.

Elphaba nodded.

"Fae, what happened?" His voice and eyes were full of panic.

"I'll tell you if you let me in," she replied, beginning to get a little impatient.

"Of course," Fiyero said hastily, dragging her inside before shutting the door, "Now tell me everything."

Elphaba grinned happily. "I cast a spell on myself."

"You what?" Fiyero's eyes almost dropped out of his head. "What did you do that for? Are you hurt?"

Elphaba giggled – a most unusual occurrence. "I've never felt so good in all my life!"

A small cough reminded them that they were not alone. "Care to introduce me?" Avaric asked his friend, eyeing up Elphaba.

"No need. It's Elphaba."

Avaric's jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"Now tell me everything."

Elphaba shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Not much to tell. Found a new spell and decided to try it out."

"On yourself?"

"Who else do you know has green skin?" Elphaba retorted bitterly.

Fiyero turned to Avaric. "Look, could you leave us alone for a few minutes, please?"

Avaric gathered up his jaw, nodded silently and exited the room.

Fiyero sat next to Elphaba on his bed and took her hands in his own, looking deep into her eyes. "Elphie, why? You could have just left it alone. I thought you didn't care what people think of you."

"I don't." But she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Fae, tell me." He titled her chin towards him, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Tell me everything."

Elphaba couldn't keep the tears from filling her eyes at such a sincere plea. She tore her gaze away. "I don't care what they say about me," she said honestly. "I did this to help you."

"Help me? How?"

Elphaba sighed, a tear making its way down her cheek. "I thought it would shut them up. Always saying things against your choice of girlfriend because of me. I don't like you getting hurt because of me."

"And I thought _I_ was the brainless one!"

"What?" Elphaba stared at him.

"Fae, I know I once said that I like it when you're wicked, but this is going a bit far, don't you think? I love you as you were, Fae. I don't want you to ever change."

"But my skin –"

"– is one of the most beautiful parts of you."

"I never thought you were stupid, but I'm beginning to wonder. Or maybe it's your sanity I should be doubting," was Elphaba's dry response.

Fiyero laughed. "Maybe I'm crazy, but it's true. I want my old Fae back."

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"Certain."

"You don't like…this?" She gestured to herself.

"Darling, you look gorgeous any way. But the way I love best is the natural one."

Elphaba sighed. "Okay."

"Aw, don't look so down. Come here." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero," she said, turning her face up to his. "I didn't mean to do wrong. I just thought…maybe if I…"

Fiyero gently wiped away the tear with his thumb, trailing it down to rest on her lips. "I don't want to hear any more about it, okay?"

Elphaba nodded and Fiyero smiled.

"Good." He kissed her sweetly. When he pulled back, he said to her, "Now, no more kisses for you until you undo that spell. Right?"

Elphaba tried to moan, but ended up giggling. Taking Fiyero by surprise, she pecked him on the lips before racing to the door. "Okay," she threw over her shoulder before vanishing down the hallway.

Fiyero shook his head, grinning to himself. Wicked girl.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own any of the characters mentioned in the above story; they belong in their entirety to L. Frank Baum and Gregory Maguire. I DO, however, own the story, which is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2010.**


End file.
